Kyon no Hibi The Days of Kyon v2
by Peter Butchens
Summary: Since the forming of the SOS-dan Kyon rarely had any days off. So follow him now, as he takes every chance to do something for himself. But it wouldn't be Kyon, if he wouldn't get into trouble. And strangly his trouble is always related to women edited
1. Kyon's day off

**Dislaimer: you know the drill already. I'm not Tanigawa Nagaru... although I update as frequently as him XD**

_This is my second Suzumiya Haruhi Story, it has been in my mind for a little while already. It will be more Kyon centric, and from time to time it well get serious and often deal with his feelings. Kyon may get a little OOC here, since he will act a little bit different than normal. But hey, if you want a little bit of change you have to start with the basis. But go see for yourself... _

"Kyon's Day Off"

"Aaaaah." that sigh of relief was coming from me. And I had all reasons to. Why you ask?

Reason #1: I just had walked around for the last 30 minutes and came back from the store, where I had an errand to run. And now I had found an empty bench to sit on and rest my sore feet.

Reason #2: Not only was a place to rest nice, but the scenery as well. Since the weather was more than fine in spring, there was no better place to relax, than a bench at a familiar river, where the Sakura Tree's bloom. Way better the the cold winter winter days.

And Reason #3, my favorite one by the way: I had the day off. No, nt only off from school, but surprinsingly from no SOS-Dan activities, too. Which meant that there was none of Suzumiya Haruhi's petty schemes to follow. No annoying shonen-esper smiling at me. And no harassing of innocent maiden's in the club room. It also meant no freshly brewn tea by Asahina-san, but that was a price I was willing to pay from time to time. I'm sure there will be enough chances to taste her tea again. At least I hope so.

Taking in the scenery while relaxing, you may as well add a fourth, special reason: Summer Sailor-fuku of the Kyouen All Girls High. Ah, Spring has come! Now if only I could get my share of that peculiar feeling, that seems to come with the season!

Not that I didn't meet enough girls. Quite the opposite. It was just that the chance of anything happening between me and any kind of girl was less than zero. With all the weird club activities going on, there was no chance to meet someone in private. Or have any privacy at all. I mean that girl even dragged me out of a dream inside her own "dream world". Even with our city-wode search, it was always with another brigade member. Though it isn't really bad, since I get paired with Asahina-san or Nagato more often than not.

"Thank you random-factor, for sometimes being on my side!"

Or should I say thank you Nagato? She arranged the pairings some times before, so it wasn't that far off if she did it herself for fun. Also this explaination has some faults, as it was very difficult to discern Nagato's "having fun", though if anyone could do that, that would be me.

If I didn't met any girls How about the female members you ask? Well, although it would be nice to bond a little mitmore with the cute Asahina Mikuru, the "date" not quite some time ago - or better the consequences it had, when it had gotten to Haruhi's ears - had tought us quite the lesson. The Brigade-Chief prohibited any such activities now and maybe destroy the world and reshape it so, that I would stay single for eternity. Asahina Mikuru herself was also quite problematic. She wasn't only shy, but very afraid of Haruhi, too. And of her superiors. And strangely of Nagato, too. And then there are all those "classified" other things. Even if we ignored all those, at one point in time, just like Kaguya-hime, she will have to return to the her home. Aka the future.

Then there was Nagato Yuki. An "A-" Girl, graded by Taniguchi and in his eyes maybe one of my girlfriends already. Although I know she could be quite cute if she wanted too - best proof being my ever returning dreams about a certain bespectled girl - I had far too much respect for her. Okay, and maybe a little fear of the unknown, too. But the biggest issue, was that I didn't want to ruin the thing we currently had. Not only that, but it could put not only our current Goddess-Follower relationship at risk, but the one with the other girls, too. Not to mention the Secret Nagato Yuki Fanclub, that would burn me on the stick, led by the Computer Society. Speaking of people who would burn me if I ever took a step in that direction...

There was Suzumiya Haruhi... but I may as well skip that.

The only girl left now was probably Tsuruya-san. Aside from the fact that she had a taken a liking to tease me and Asahina into some kind of ... "thing". The fact, that she was from a prestigous family and also my Senpai (though I would have no doubt that if our genders were reversed that would be any kind of problem) living worlds apart from people like me, was a very difficult obstacle. Maybe nearly as difficult to overcome as Suzumiya Haruhi. But apart from that she was nearly perfect. Maybe a little bit to perfect. Not only was she quite attractive, she was also charming, funny, very intelligent and sharp, and best of all: she could tie her hair into ponytail that rivaled that of Suzumiya Haruhi from that time... or that other time. She could also twist my arm in a matter of a few heartbeats, and glare down any assailant... which wasn't necessarily a good thing for me back then. But it is for her, and if Tachibana Kyouko ever decides to show up again, I may as well send Tsuruya to Mikuru's rescue. I wouldn't mind seeing Tsuruya twist her arm. Or beat her up just a little. (Hey, normally I'm against violence, but there are just some cases...).

All in all, if I would use Taniguchi's ranking system, she would have an A-, or maybe a S-Rank. But this means, for an average c-ranked guy - at best - she was unreachable. So admiring her from a distance and build a little friendship over Asahina-san, was the best thing I could ever do.

Were there other girls? None that I know that good. Or want to know. And even if there were, they probably would get scared away by Suzumiya Haruhi. Or were already scared away behind my back, by Haruhi ... or even "The Organization". Hey it's still a possibility! I've seen a little too much weird things in the last year, to not be a little paranoid. Though my composure is probably on par with a professional Poker player.

So, as you can see, there are a few fine women around me. But as you may have notice, after nearly a year in highschool, I was still single. Left, without making any experience with girls (except maybe a few incidents, which I'd like to forget).

I have traveled through time, though. And I have experienced battles between aliens, the reshaping of the world and get entangled in the strangest incidents and schemes by mysterious organizations and/or aliens. Nothing could really shock me now. Except maybe a girl confessing her undying love for me and NO ONE meddling with me... or her... or us.

"Yare yare..."

Another sigh excaped my lips, although it was very relaxing to drift in thoughts like this on a parkbench, it was also a little bit depressing. Because deep within I knew, that part of the reason I haven't "succeeded", was the fact that I haven't even really tried. Not even a simple thing, like a part-time-job. A thing even Taniguchi had, to save some money for dating (all my allowance was always wasted for buying food and drinks for the SOS-Dan on activity days). Right now I'm glad enough, that I got enough money to go out and buy a present for my little sisters upcoming birthday. Maybe I really should get a job... does the Organization hire part-timers? I have to ask Koizumi or the other organization members I know, next time I see them. Though I'm quite afraid, that their jobs are a little bit dangerous. A skilled driver who looks like Solid Snake and a maid, which reminds me somehow of "Roberta" from Black Lagoon, isn't what I look for in a normal part time job.

Anyways, with this I was nearly blank for the rest of the month, except for my school-lunch-money. Only enough left, to buy some cheap food now or... I fumbled through my jacket until I felt a familiar etui. Or maybe _that_.

It has been a while, since I had time for myself like that, so it was only fair to use that time. To begin with I had catched a late flu during the week and the doctor sent me home for the rest of it. Although I felt much better already, I still got a headache and slight fever from time to time. Especially when I was thinking about some depressing things. Like now. The only good thing was, that I could go outside already. And since I got some nice sunglasses, the sun didn't hurt in the eyes either.

And that Suzumiya "gratefully" gave me the days off -including the weekend!- to get myself some time to rest. At that time on the phone I was becomming depressingly aware, that the girl pretty much ruled my current lifestile. Much like I'm married to her or something. But without any benifits. Come to think of it, what are the befinits of a marriage - especially with Suzumiya Haruhi- anyways?

It doesn't really matter. The result was, that I was using the time now to pretty much do whatever I wanted to. To take it easy and do all things I usually can't. It weren't many things, but people would be surprised, if they ever knew.

First of all, since I was at home alone most of the time, taking care of myself was kept at minumum. Only showering from time to time, or brushing teeth. But no haircare, no healthy food and best of all: no shaving. That was one of things. Although it was only a stubbly beard that went around my face from sideburn to sideburn it was enough to notice. But since my sister was finding it weird, my mother thought it was making me look shady and my dad pretty much nodded to everything my mom said, I was forced to do it everyday. I wouldn't mind showing up like that in the Brigade, and maybe this time be the one suprising all the other. But still it was nothing compared to some other things I like to keep secret.

Butright now was the best time to do something to take my minds off such matters. And how do I do this better then with my third secret, which even my family -thankfully- didn't knew. Maybe the only one who knew all that was Nagato, but she wasn't much of a gossiping girl. Or even normally talking girl. So it was safe, that, like a certain Student council president, I had an unhealthy habit of smoking when i was stressed. Or bored. Or annoyed. Or depressed. Or... you get it. The only reason I didn't do it everytime I liked to was, that either my parents or Suzumiya Haruhi would skin me alive when they would found out. So I had to be extra-careful.

I didn't know when it started to became a habit, but the first ones where at the end of middle school. Although I did hang out with Kunikida and some guys, I was pretty much the weirdo who occassionaly gave his sarcastic comment/tsukkomi or randomly sighs, like right now. Being friends with Sasaki didn't help, too. Also it was fun, I got my share of weird glances. So to focus on something else I started to secretly smoke. I got even worse when I began my SOS-dan activities, as some would really stress me out. Things like survival shouldn't be a matter a first year should have to do with. So you maybe get the reason, or not, the fact that it is a habit now hasn't changed.

But, as I already mentioned, and can't help pointing out too much: Today I couldn't care less. Screw the rules! Screw my parents and screw Suzumiya Haruhi! I was getting agitated, but I got over that, when I took my first breath of smoke. I exhaled in a semi-sigh while leaning backwards on the bench. Today was indeed a great day.

"That sounded like a big like you took a smoke for the first time in years. Would you mind if I sit here?"

I took a glance under my shades, as my neck was croocked, while I had leaned backwards.

A great day, indeed... was the first thought that went though my mind, as my sight fell on the woman in front of me. She was wearing a white blouse, light-blue jeans and a black vest. And to my delight she had very long dark brown hair, bound in a tail thank swung over her back as she looked sidewards down to me. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She hadn't the dynamite figure of Asahina (big), but she was well formed to make a man glance sidewards when she passed. Like me, she was carrying a few backs from a shopping tour in the nearby shopping district.

Go ahead, if you don't mind me smoking.

"Thank you." she said as she sat down next to me and exhaled.

"No problem..." I looked sidewards and noticed her gentle smile. She had a certain grace on her, that you missed on most of the younger women. A real lady. I began to feel nervous now, since I noticed how I myself looked instead. Probably like some shady deliquent out of a Shonen-Furyo-Manga. At least the clothes were clean and casual wear, instead of the annoying school-uniform, which probably would have earned him some odd looks or even reports of people who recognized it. But right now, even his classmates wouldn't notice me. Best prove were the girls of ENOZ, passing by a few minutes ago. They probably skipped class, since all there important test for the third years were over already.

Now why not use this unique opportunity, to strike up some conversation. After all he had nothing to loose, and it was HIS day after all.

"How did you know, that I hadn't smoked for a while?" I casually asked her. After a slight thinking pause she turned her head towards me and smiled. Although it looked a little bit like Koizumi's I didn't find it half as annoying as his. On contrary it make me feel at peace with myself.

"I just knew it. Since I have stopped smoking from time to time as well. So I knew that expression and posture of yours." She responded.

"I guess so... do you want one, too?" I asked out of courtesy.

"Please don't tempt me. If I accept your offer, I'll probably buy a pack later today and I haven't that much left, until the next paycheck." she laughed lightly.

"I know, I know. I'm glad I have enough left formyself, because it would mean an emtpy stomach for some time, If I bought another one."

"Then all the more reasons to not take one from you. I wouldn't want to be responsible for starving a young man to death." Again that smile that made me swoon.

'I wouldn't mind starving, if it would be to do you a favor, and make you smile.' Was what I wanted to say, but didn't have quite the confidence to say. So I settled for a smirk and a half-snort-half-laugh.

Don't worry about me. Although I may not look like it, I've been through worse. Like nearly being killed by a mad alien girl. Twice.

"Actually it really looks like you have. If I take into consideration, that although you can smile and joke around, your eyebrows are knitted together, like they were glued to each other." she smirked slightly and raised her eyebrows a bit.

Now that woman officially got an above A-rating from me. Not only was she very good looking and charming, but very observant as well. If I wouldn't know it better, I would even think she was flirting with me, but that was only an illusion caused by my raging teenage and very male hormones.

"Well this is my first real day off, and somehow I couldn't help but look back on the past weeks and the hardship I went through." I sighed, but then I brightened up a little bit at her curious look. "But, that makes today even better in my opinion."

"Then it wouldn't hurt to smile a little bit more, wont it?" she smiled at me.

Actually it would, since smiling even more, would be very tiring. I really don't have that much of a smiling face. A tug on my lips was plenty enough for showing appeasement.

And with that I had made her laugh already. It was a fascinating sight.

"So if you were frowning earlier, were you perhaps worried about not getting the right gift for your girlfriend?" she asked innocently... and yet not. I somehow couldn't quite place it anywere. I can read expressions very good - thanks to a stoic alien - but when it comes to tone and voice...

"Not really. As this is just a present for my little sister's birthday, it is nothing much to worry about. I could even pick some random wild-flowers here or a neighborhood stray-cat from the street and give it to her. And she would still be happy. Now if only every woman was as easy to satisfy as her, I would probably even quit smoking." I laughed to myself.

"Ara, that sounds like you haven't a very good impressions about us." Her face came very close to a pout. Very much alike to Suzumiya's, when she didn't get what she wanted sometimes. But hers, unlike this, didn't make her seem more attractive.

"No, no. Don't take any offence on that O-... erm... should I call you oku-san... or would be onee-san more appropriate?" Her face brightened at the second form. I'm glad I didn't say someting like Oba-san... "Onee-san it is then."

She gave me a bright smile.

"Oh. You can be polite, if you have to." she laughed.

If I want to. I said, which made her laugh lightly again... I could do that all day!

"Now then, me too. I don't think you want to be called 'kimi' or 'omae' or 'shonen' the whole time either."

That is still better then my stupid nickname.

"Hoh... may I ask which that is, or shouldn't I inquire?"

I pondered my options. Somehow I feel that it would made me uncomfortable, if she would use it, too. After all this is the first time since Asahina (big), that an older person (meaning a lot more then one year older) talked to me with some kind of respect or at least without looking down on me.

"You can call me John Smith for all I care. Everything but _that_! It would be annoying - not to mention embaressing."

"Then I was glad to meet you, John Smith." she said while standing up. "But it's time to get home and get those bags emptied into my room."

"It was my pleasure"

I said and waved to her, smirking slightly, while she smiled back.

Yare, yare... that was necessary. I didn't even noticed how my cigeratte went out during the talk. But it was a good distraction. And suprisingly there was no intervention from the higher planes of existence. Maybe I'm too used to have either my Sister, Haruhi, Koizumi, the SOS-Dan activities or the weather getting in my way. I will mark this day red in my calender as my lucky day!

Now then, it was time to go home. But first I gotta get rid of the smell in the next drug store...

* * *

_edit - yes I corrected some mistakes here and there XD"_

_Maybe that was a little bit too much off, but I always wanted to have a more deliquent Kyon. Maybe I can even raise him to the level of badass, but let's keep it down at first. I'm always open for critics and suggestions (I know my grammar sucks, so pointing it out will not really help... a proof/beta-reader or editor would though o.o)._

_I included some mannerism and adressing forms as well, as it helps to see how the characters stand to each other. Notice that calling each other by the first name, without even a -san/-kun/-chan/-sama/-whatever, is only for people very familiar with each other and may be rude if you simply do so. _

oku-san _polite form of adressing a married woman_

onee-san _not only used to adress older sisters, but in general woman/girls who are older then you_

oba-san _as_ onee-san _you can use it to address grandmothers (your own or others) or older woman (50/60 ) in general._

kimi/omae_ more or less rude forms of "you"._

* * *


	2. Back again

_Here comes a short intermission chapter_

* * *

Well, All good things must come to an end. And like on so many occasions before, the good times seemed to fly away more quickly than those spent in annoyance and boredom. This time was no different. Except... well. I could't quite put my finger on it. I had some good time relaxing. Playing video games in bed, sleeping in without my sister nagging me awake... only Shamisen himself could have it better. Well except for that one thing. Shamisen didn't get to flirt with a totally stunning older woman in the park. And if he was, he was hiding it quite well. Maybe I should ask him for advice, if he ever decided to speak again.

The downside was, that I never saw her again, even after I snuck out the next days to sit on that bench. And even worse: I was healthy enough now to go to school now. That also meant attending Club activities again. But it could be worse. If I had a father like Taniguchi's, I probably would have to attend school that day as well. But it's okay. I've got a another memory, that is well saved along the glimpses of Asahina Mikuru changing, when I accidently went in. And of the girls at the beach on the Island or Nagato smiling at that time. Okay maybe it wasn't soo bad visiting the club-room again. Maybe Asahina's freshly brewn tea could cheer me up even more then my memories. Ah good old times.

"Wipe that grin up your face, it's annoying."

As I entered the club-room, after knocking of course, I was greeted by the usual sight. Haruhi on the head desk doing something on the computer, Nagato reading, Asahina making tea, Koizumi smiling like an idiot. But if my grin was annoying, then what about Koizumi's?

"He can't help it..." was the perfectly senseless answer, wich made me already aware, that today isn't going to be that good.

"Ah Kyon-kun, to you want some herb-tea, it's best for recovering after an illness." smiled the charming senpai to me. Maybe she should cosplay as an Angel next time, that would fit!

"Aho-Kyon, the angel comes after the nekomimi..." mumbled Haruhi to herself. Which made both me and Asahina-san gulp. Although for different reasons.

Guess I still have things to look forward to here. I looked at Nagato, still reading silently and turning pages ever so randomly. What was she reading this time? Sensing my investigative glance, she hold the book up for a few seconds, so I could see the cover.

"..."

It seemed like some sort of mystery novel. It was foreign one, but don't ask me what it was, as I didn't remember the title. Or the translation was different. Maybe I really should go to the libary with Nagato once more. After all, didn't she say _that one time_ on the computer that "another visit to the libary would...". Maybe on the next city-wide search I should ask her to arrange the match-ups accoringly.

A small smile crept to my face. But apparently there was at least one person who noticed it as well. And of course, she also realized the small communication attempt between me and the humanoid interface.

"You're getting suspicious Kyon. For a person who has just recovered from sickness you're looking surpringly healthy..."

That must be your imagination. It took a lot for me to keep my face and act unsuspicous, because particulary that was very right.

"..."

I decided to use the Nagato-style conversation, as this seem to have worked from time to time. So, for the rest of the afternoon, until Nagato closed her book to give the sign, I played Othello with Koizumi.

---

On our way down the slope, the boy, who didn't even talk to me once that day - strangely even during the game - crept up to my side. I took that as a sign, that he probably wanted to talk in private. So I gained some distance from her excellency and also from the face that leant ever so close to mine. What is it? Your face is too close!

"It was not only Suzumiya-san getting suspicous."

I don't care. It's nothing new for me anyways, that you take pleasure into prying into other people's business.

"Ah that is cruel. I'm worried, too. At least a little." he said the last part shifting his smile at a different angle which actually made him look a little bit evil... and funny.

"But still nothing much compared to a certain Brigade-chief. The best proof was that she was unnaturally observant of you today, as you may have noticed yourself."

Well observing Suzumiya isn't very exciting, as I had enough time for that in class ages ago already. And she isn't Asahina, who one never can get tired of looking at. Hell even you and Nagato are way more exciting to watch, because unlike her you're actually interesting people.

"I may as well take that as a compliment. Although I would suggest to not say that aloud again. Not only in her vicinity, but others as well. There is an entire alien entity observing this single being, as well as certain organizations from different places AND times. You're probably the only person here who thinks like that. But that is what makes you so unique."

Sorry for me not swimming along the stream, but that's who I am.

"But apart from watching me and Nagato-san, you may take a look at her from time to time, too. It can't hurt."

Calculating in the factor Suzumiya Haruhi in your theory, there's actually a high possibilty of me getting hurt.

Now I made Koizumi snort out a laugh. Damnit, why did HE of all people remind me of HER from some days ago. I sighed. Again.

"I wont urge you any more. I think you pretty much know her und probably us well enough, to see things coming."

Actually I'm always getting suprised by those and never see them coming. Hell even ME myself manged to surprised me and totally left me clueless for some time. That's why after all that, I'm so good at not getting surprised any more at the oddest things or situations.

"..." actually I said nothing, because I learned not only how to keep my composure, but also how to make a pokerface. For those kind of incidents and for occasional card games with you. That's why I mostly win - except when I go up against the queen of pokerfaces. You know who I mean. Little girl, short purple hair, always wears a sailor-fuku... Yeah that one.

"Well I wont lecture you anymore."

Then actually stop doing so, I heard that sentence way too much to believe you anymore. Thank god the Organization didn't find out I smoke, or he would nag about that, too. Or does he already know?

Koizumi just smiled to himself as I just let out another huge sign. I hope the weekend comes soon. Oh wait it's monday. Damn you flu! Why couldn't you have been any stonger. Damn modern healthcare. And damn Koizumi Istuki!

----

With that my 'normal' days began again. And with normal I mean the exact opposite of it!

It would take another two weeks for me to have a day for myself again...

* * *

The next chapter and those after that will have some time off for Kyon again. And some more chance meetings. And yes SHE will return at one point. And to all those Haruhi fans out the... yes that person maybe become 'involved', too. The rest is classified information of course. As for Pairings planned/to come, just make it Everyone (even Itsuki) x Kyon for now, that way everyone (except maybe Kyon) will be satisfied... wont they XD?


	3. Happy Birthday Imouto & Kyon

_Thank you all for reviewing. Sorry for the late update. But I got distracted somehow and couldn't get in the mood to write.  
__This chapter was kind of a dead lock, although left some possibilities, I just couldn't get the small ideas on paper. I need something I can work with, so this chapter will be heavily edited. _

* * *

Saturday afternoon. I'm at home today and currently eating some snacks in the living room. Why I'm not with the dan? Fu fu fu. That question is answered easily, as today is my sisters birthday! Yes it had been two weeks since my days off. And although I couldn't believe it at first those weeks passed by pretty quickly without any disturbance. The Space-time-continuum was also working pretty fine from, my point of view. Asakura Ryoko was still "with her dad in Kanada", and not here trying to stab me with a knife. Or slash me. Or sexually assault me, while ripping her clothes off, breathing heavily and push me down in front of Haruhi just to get a reaction out of... damnit! This was the fourth time today. And second time with Asakura Ryouko, I might embaressingly add.

Now why do you think those thought's popped up randomly inside my head ? Please tell me, since I don't. I thought of myself as the cool-type. A man who wouldn't even flinch when a hail of bullets would fly in his direction and only slightly graze his hair. Or something in the lines of that. At least I somehow managed to make a decent poker face, as grabbed another pair of pocky from the package on the table.

Maybe I'm just getting frustrated? Or maybe this is just another phase I'm going through, since I'm at 'that age'. Whatever it is, it has to stop soon, or else next time I walk in into Mikuru changing, while forgetting to knock because my mind is clouded, I wont be able to walk outside. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time for that!

Since it was my little sisters birthday. I have to play nice big brother for my sister and her friends, as well as the family, that was invited. I secretly hoped for my cousin to come, too. But not even all of our grandparents could make it - the only of our family one who came were my dad's parents. At least I knew some of the girls already. Miyokichi for example. So I kept them entertained for now.

It isn't that bad, since I get nice food, and not everytime the girls would want "a guy" to take part in their petty games or conversation. Maybe I'll even have the evening for myself, when they have their sleepover. It would be unnerving at night. But since my grandparents are here, I wont have a hard time to sleep. Simply because...

"Ha ha ha. What are you spacing out for." A grinning old man, with a big white mustache and a nearly bald head said to me. It was no one other than my grandfather, who sat besides me on the couch as the girls were eating at the table. My Grandmother was with my parents in the kitchen helping with the dishes and the food. Although its odd, she was getting along with my mother pretty well. My grandfather and her though was another story.

"I hope you wont forget that this evening we will have a drink together, since you're finally a man!"

That was the reason why I would sleep so well. He sometimes could somehow be old fashioned with, like me being off age already. The japenese child protection law that states that drinking until 21 is forbidden, didn't seem to interest him. Or me for that case. He gave me some sake for the first time, at my coming of age birthday, and then promised to me that we would have more of those soon, since we were both men and should do that. Traditionally of course. Well, I couldn't hold my liquor well, since I fell asleep very easily after having drink a bit. But as I said, today it wasn't a bad thing. And since it wasn't that much, I haven't yet experienced a hangover. God bless my body!

"Of course not, Jiji. I look forward to it tonight."

Although it sounded weird, making some kind of lie, like "oh no, I'm not 21 yet" or "drinking is bad, not only for me, but also for you", wont do it. Since Jiji is the one I obviously inherited my observation skills from. My mother was pretty sharp, as far as mom-ish things, like checking clothes or cleaning or something like that went. But my father was kind of an airhead and only realized subtly things when they were explained in detail and directly at him. But I couldn't fool my grandfather. He always knew when I lied or hid something. In the last year and some time before I got pretty good in that, since I had MANY secrets from different kind of persons. It also helped that the fate of the world rested on that ability from time to time. Maybe in one or two ways I could fool even him.

"You're hiding something from your grandfather aren't you? You looked kinda impatient the whole time, like you had some kind of appointment or the need to go to the bathroom. And I don't think it's the last."

I take back what I thought and claim the opposite.

"Perhaps it is about I girl?"

I let out my trademark sigh. "I wish it were. It's actually nothing."

"Nothing makes you ponder and sigh like that?" He whacked me over the head "Try me again. Now say it, or I'll tell your mom that you're lovesick and want to talk with her about it!"

Anything but that! Taku, I tell you already. But only if you can keep things like that from mom. And especially my sister, because if she hears, everyone will have heard of it later.

"I'm old, I have time, now go on."

"It's just that... how do I say it. I'm a healthy young male. Maybe a little bit too healthy at some times. But I'm currently at a stalemate with my destiny. Since nothing I can do will change the status quo that has established itself."

Well that was good for starters. I said the truth without getting into detail.

"The trouble of youth it is... when was the last time you went out?"

"Two weeks ago..."

"Ho? That's pretty good concidering it's my usual boring grandchild."

He laughed at a joke I didn't want to get, since it was actually an insult. An insult, which was true, but nonetheless.

"You're actually right. Since that was the only time I can remember in nearly one year. I'll treasure it in my memories. Even at my graduation ceremony I will remember it as the only day of my youth!"

"Man you sound more bitter than some of the old guys I play shougi with in my neighborhood."

You're an old guy, too. Although not as bitter.

"Damn right. And you know why?"

I shook my head, since guessing wont help me here.

"Because I'm not such a darn pessimist like you are! All you do is sigh, and complain and scowl at the window imagining something. From time to time you're look gets into something more of a guy your age. But that only happened four times today."

When did he... wait did he actually... But even though thinking like that all time, is only some thing a persons like Taniguchi would do.

"Who said that this is wrong. Act your age damnit. When a girls skirt gets flipped up by the wind, casually and secretly take a good peak. This is the way of men and youth. Anything else would be rude!"

This is the way of a pervert.

"Don't talk back to me. Now who got married at 21 had a nice and fulfilling live and now even several grandchildren?"

Grandmother?

"That's right, too, in some way... but you know who I mean. Listen to people when they're doing you a favor and better yet: Act like it!"

But telling me to ... is kinda... you know.

"I didn't tell you to do anything directly." Somehow he calmed down, and let out a sigh too.

"Look you seem like you need to do something on your own. Be a little selfish from time to time. It's okay to stray a little from your usual path. The reason why you're 'distracted', like before is because you subconciously yearn for something different than the usual. That and because of youth."

I see you point. Somehow. But it isn't as easy with the fate of the world thing you know. But maybe I'll do something.

"Good to hear that from you... but that isn't enough. I want to SEE your resolve, so take this!"

He gave me a bundle of yen. It was several thousand, I couldn't really count, but it was PLENTY.

"Now you go out and do something. Go to the arcade or pick up a girl. I don't care, but do something you usually don't! Although I regret it, you don't even have to be back in time to have dinner and sake with me later. In fact actually stay out late maybe until moring. Just don't do something that will get you arrested or make your grandfather cry. I'll cover up for you here."

I can't imagine anything, that would make the old man even so much as whince, but I took up his offer. Somehow his spirit was more addicting then Tsuruya-san's. So I made a little smile and got out of the room to the entrance of our house to take up my shoes. While I exited I nearly went through shock, as I heard him mumble...

"...fate of the world? Those crazy kids nowadays and their damn exaggerations..."

But shrugged it off, as he apperently didn't take it for real. Like Suzumiya Haruhi at that time. Maybe I really was beginning to take everything too seriously. It was probably Koizumi's fault, with all his "the world will end if you do/don't do that" talk. But who cares now? I have the rest of the afternoon till tonight and maybe even more for myself, and best of all: actually enough money to do something in this time besides staying at home. Before I went out, I went to my room to fetch my sunglasses - I was in casual wear since the birthday already - and took out my aluminium etui and placed it in my Pocket. Now the 'transformation' from normal schoolboy, who occasionally saves the world, into the deliquent guy, that shamelessly flirts with persons twice his age without blinking was complete.. Okay Now I WAS exageratting. But a shitload of money and the premotion of having some fun, does that to you.

I went to the door and ran out of my house, hoping my little sister wont spot me leaving and that Jiji would cover everything up. By the way Jiji, is not an abbrevation of grandfather, but actually his nickname. His name was Jiroubu xxxxxxxx , that's why he got the nickname Ji-ji - spoken as "jiji" - from my grandmother. Seriously what's up with this family?

* * *

_I actually did it, although I planned something more peaceful for Kyon. It's just that the prospect of letting him go a little bit wild seemed interesting enough. And who can blame him. But I'm satisfied with the outcome. Letting him let loose is something that was bound to happen in this fiction, as this is about Kyon and thinks he usually not has the time or the nerve to do. _


End file.
